Blue's Present
by The Night Baroness
Summary: It's Yellow's birthday and Blue is scheming to get her the best present yet. How will Yellow react when she meets Red in the cafe Blue told her to go to? Specialshipping with some oldrivalshipping.


Blue was on her bed, excitedly talking to her best friend, Yellow. Today was Yellow's birthday, and Blue was determined to get her the best present ever. And for this present, she didn't even have to buy anything!

"Happy birthday, Yellow! Can you come to Pallet Town for your birthday today? My present's going to be there! Make sure you go to that new cafe," Blue was talking excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. But aren't you still in the Sevii Islands? How are you going to give me my present?" Yellow asked, curious.

"Don't worry about that small detail, my dear Yellow. But make sure you wear the outfit I got you a week ago and wear your hair down.." Blue answered. Honestly, she was still in Pallet Town, but if Yellow knew she would figure out her plan.

"Okay," Yellow said a little worried. Blue was talking in _that_ voice. Her scheming voice, the one she used when she was describing her plan to get Gold and Krys together. She shrugged and figured that Blue couldn't do that much damage from the Sevii Islands. She didn't know how wrong she could be. Yellow got up and went to her closet. She picked out the clothes Blue was talking about earlier, a light orange sun dress with white sandals. She kept her hair down and brushed it quickly. ChuChu climbed onto her shoulder while she got the rest of her pokemon and started her walk to Pallet Town.

Blue was giggling excitedly while Green gave her a strange look. She made him come with her to follow her little surprise to Yellow. She called Red, making sure her plan was going perfectly.

"Hey Red! Go to the new cafe I was telling you about in Pallet Town!" Blue commanded.

"What? Why? I don't really want to go," Red was standing up to Blue, which he realized right then was a big mistake.

"Oh, why? I guess unless you want Yellow to find out -"

"I'll go! Don't worry!" Red quickly replied. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Yellow to find out whatever Blue was going to say. He didn't know why, but he had special feelings for her. His heart always beat really fast around her and his face would flush whenever he saw her cute smile. He hated to see her with other guys and he always perked up whenever someone said her name, looking around trying to find her.

"Good. And if you don't go, I have my ways of finding out." Blue said deviously and hung up. She was so going to enjoy this.

Yellow arrived at the cafe with time to spare. She went to a table and sat down. When a waiter came over, she ordered a coffee to drink while waiting for Blue's present. She figured when she saw it she would know. She sighed, wishing she just stayed home today. Before she got the call from Blue, she was planning on just going to the Viridian Forest and finding a small clearing to spend her day drawing in. The door opened, but she didn't bother to look up. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone walking over to her until she heard their voice.

"Yellow?" Said girl's head shot up when she heard that. She saw Red in front of her table. "What are you doing here?"

A thought came to her head, but she brushed it off. Even Blue couldn't set up them up from the Sevii Islands, well more like wouldn't because she wouldn't get her pictures for her scrapbook (full of all her favorite ships). Sure, Red was her crush, but she knew he would never look twice at her. Sure, she's grown up since she saved him when she was 9, she wasn't that small flat chested girl that could pass for a boy, but he could have any girl in the world that he wanted. She had long given up them ever getting together, especially when Misty always clung onto him.

"Oh, Blue wanted me to come here for my birthday. She mentioned something about a present here," Yellow said nervously. Surely Blue didn't –

"Really? Blue wanted me to come here too. She didn't tell me what for, though," Red answered. He looked like had no worries about Blue sending them both to the same cafe, on the same day, at the same time, all on her birthday. Either he was extremely dense or... extremely dense. "Can I sit down here?" he asked after a little while.

"Y-yeah. Of c-course." Yellow stuttered. She mentally cursed Blue out, using words that would surprise all of the dexholders.

When Red sat down, a waiter came to take his order. They finished their drinks while making small talk ("Really? Krys and Gold finally got together?" and "A challenger actually beat Green?! Is this the first time?) and decided to go their separate ways. Just before Yellow left, Red hesitantly called out.

"Yellow? Want to hang out with me a little longer?" As he said that, he could have sworn he heard a familiar shout outside, but brushed it of as his imagination.

"S-sure," Yellow answered, hating the fact that she always stuttered around Red.

He decided to take her to a pretty clearing he found in the Viridian Forest one day after visiting her. It was covered in flowers and was right next to a clear river. Yellow leaned against the big tree in the center and stared at the clouds in the sky. Red sat down next to her and couldn't keep himself from staring at her. She looked really cute with her hair down and in her outfit. He started blushing and still couldn't figure out why. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to smother her in kisses, why he wanted to keep her to himself, spend every second of every day with her. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He like- no he _loved_ her. He loved sweet Yellow, the 'healer', who will heal friend or foe. Yellow, the girl who saved him when they were younger. Yellow, who would protect her friends and the Viridian with her life. Then he realized that he had to act on that feeling. If he didn't act now, she could have a boyfriend by tomorrow. After she had grown up, she became really popular. It's now or never, he decided.

He went in front of Yellow and leaned in close to her face. She blushed really hard as she she said,

"R-Red? W-what are you doing?" He went to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Yellow." He then went back to her lips and gave a long, passionate kiss. He was about to pull away, waiting to get shot down, told that she didn't love him back, until he realized something. _Yellow_ was kissing him back. _Yellow del Bosque Verde _was kissing him back! He snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally came back for air, Red whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday."

When she heard that, Yellow just smirked and said, "I guess Blue really did get me a birthday present from the Sevii Islands." Red gave her a confused look and said, "Blue's still here in Pallet Town. Why did you think she's in the Sevii Islands?" Yellow replied saying, "She told me a few days ago that she had to go ba-" when realization dawned on their faces. "BLUUUEEE!" was heard all across the forest.

SNAP!

Blue squealed when she looked at her picture of Yellow and Red making out. Her happiness was ruined when a certain emotionless green eyed boy asked, "Why exactly am I here again?" She replied with, "To keep me company, of course, Greenie." Just then a "BLUUUEEE!" was heard and she added, "Also to protect me from those two." She pecked his lips and winked at him before running off. Green just put his fingers up to his lips with widened eyes and a dark blush on his face.


End file.
